Don't Let Love Go
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: When Keiko visits Yusuke with some bad news, Yusuke knows that separation cannot take his love away. Don't let love go!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho_

_Claimer: I own the plot, that's all._

**Summary: When Keiko visits Yusuke with some bad news, Yusuke knows that separation cannot take his love away.**

_Author's Notes: My first YYH fanfiction so bear with me please!_

**Don't Let Love Go**

I ran down the rain-slicked street to the Urameshi residence. My hair, as well as my clothes were soaking wet. My sweatshirt clung to my body as I reached the door. My breathing was heavy as I started pounding on the door.

"Yusuke!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Please Yusuke I know you're home! I need you!" I shouted again. I heard to doorknob jiggle and looked down. Then I saw a sleep-struck Yusuke answer the door. "Damn Keiko," His eyes closed, "What's the matter?" His eyes opened a crack then grew wide at the sight of me.

"Yusuke…" My lips quivered at his name. "D-Do you t-think I could come in?" I stood outside his door, looking down at my wet white sneakers.

He didn't say anything, just nodded and moved out of the doorway. I stepped inside and took off my shoes. He pulled me into the living room and placed me down gently. He walked away for a moment and came back with a blanket and some of his own clothes.

"Here." He said in a tender voice. "Change into these." He gave me a warm smile and walked out of the living room.

I stood up and pulled off the sweatshirt and put on Yusuke's T-shirt. Then, I slipped off my skirt and put on his baggy jeans. The warmth of the clothes made me feel better. I pulled off my socks and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. "Okay…" I said softly.

Yusuke walked back in, his hair hanging in his eyes. He sat in front of me and stared at me bewilderment.

"What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked nervously. I looked down to avoid his stare and felt my cheeks get hot.

"Nothing." He said in a smooth tone, a usual tone for Yusuke. "Just nice seeing you in my clothes is all." He smirked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Oh okay."

His smile changed suddenly and he had his hand in mine. "Keiko, why are you here?"

I shifted tensely and sighed deeply. "I need to be with you tonight. That's all." I nodded and turned away. I was afraid to tell him the real truth. Though part of that was completely true, I needed to be with Yusuke, more then anything I needed to be with him.

He nodded and pulled me over towards him. "Lucky you caught me on a good night." He smiled and wrapped him arms around me in a loving embrace, I smiled despite the pain I was feeling inside.

"It's nice to hear that Yusuke wit."

He chuckled a bit and kissed the top of my head, "Ah Keiko what would I do without you…"

I felt tears sting my eyes, I knew I would have to tell Yusuke the horrible news eventually, but did it have to be now, in his arms? A place where I feel most safe?

"Yusuke…" I said delicately. I felt my chest tighten with anxiety.

"Hmm?"

"I'm…I'm leaving town, my parents are making me live with my Grandmother because of some money trouble." I released myself from his grip and stood up, tears stung my eyes. "That's really why I came over here Yusuke." I closed my eyes and sat in front of him.

"N-No!" He said hastily. He grabbed my hand and turned away. "I love you!" He said with such a force I had to listen to him no matter how much his words hurt.

"Keiko you and I were meant to be together! Your parents know that! How could they do this to you? To us." He let go of my hand and looked at me, such sadness in his eyes.

"Yusuke, can you just give me a hug and a kiss and say good-bye?" I let my eyes drift as well as my thoughts.

"No, because your not leaving Keiko!" He stood up, and took my hands in his again. "You can stay here, my mom won't mind."

I shook my head. "I can't Yusuke I'm sorry, just please give me a kiss and say good-bye." I looked down at my bare feet and looked back up at him. "Please."

Halfhearted, Yusuke gave me a hugged and kissed my cheek. "Good-bye…Keiko."

"Good-bye Yusuke." I said in a whisper. "I love you." I pulled away and picked up my wet clothes. I stopped and thought about turning around but I couldn't look at Yusuke, it would upset me too much.

He stopped me suddenly and looked at somberly. "Don't let our love go."

I nodded.

"Promise me!" He said effectively.

"I promise Yusuke." I ran out of the apartment and let my tears fall, just as fast as the rain.

**-Six Months Later-**

I walked up the stairs, my hair matted down from the wetness of the rain, the last time I was here it was rain like this, but this time, it was different. It was late, around 1:30 in the morning. I hadn't seen Yusuke since that faithful February evening. Now it was summer and the rain was warm.

I banged on the apartment door loudly and cracked it open. It was dark except for a light that came from Yusuke's room. I walked in and shut the door quietly. I slipped off my wet sneakers and pulled off my socks as I made my way towards Yusuke's room.

"Damn it mother," Yusuke said as he swung his door open to be met face to face with me.

"Jeez Yusuke. I known I've known you for a long time but to call me your mother is just sick." I laughed as tears of joy started to gather in my eyes.

"Keiko?" Yusuke breathed out quietly at first, then his eyes grew wide with excitement as he picked me up off the floor and spun me around. "KEIKO!" He screamed.

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much Yusuke. I thought I was never going to get a chance to see you again."

He set me on the floor and looked at me with such passion in his eyes. We closed the space between us and locked our lips. Such lust and love ran through my body, I pulled away and Yusuke smiled at me.

"I knew you would come back to me Keiko." He said as he pulled me close and kissed my neck. "I waited for you." He gazed into my eyes passionately, yet with such seriousness. "Did you let it go?" He asked.

I shook my head and grinned. "I love you Yusuke." I looked him in his deep brown eyes and smiled.

"I love you Keiko."

_Author's Notes: That's all I wrote! _


End file.
